


find out who you are before you regret it

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фили, Кили и футбольные фанаты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	find out who you are before you regret it

**Author's Note:**

> пальцам было скучно

Ну, _они бегут_ , потому что Кили начал задирать тех парней. Ему не понравилась одежда болельщиков, и пиво, которое он успел выпить в обед, пока ждал опаздывающего Фили, конечно же, сделало свое дело. Хотя, нет, это не только пиво, но и отсутствующие тормоза в голове Кили. Переходник между мыслями и ртом? Нет, Кили и понятия не имел, что у большинства людей таковой имелся в наличии. Конечно, Фили вовсе не назвал бы Кили бракованным или с каким-то изъяном. Он ведь брат, родная кровь и плоть. И если Кили задирает кого-то на улице, то Фили поможет ему в драке. А потом они вместе вернуться к кому-нибудь из них на квартиру и дружно залижут раны. _Залижут и запьют_.

Кили орет на тех фанатов, но вместо того чтобы встать хоть в какую-нибудь оборонительную стойку этот придурок хлопает Фили по плечу и тянет за собой. Только два дома спустя Фили понимает, что они бегут от толпы футбольных фанатов, как раз тогда, когда в городе таких парней полно и... _И они в такой жопе_ , думает Фили. И все из-за кого? Он, конечно, опоздал, но и Кили мог бы не нажираться в одиночестве, как бы плохо ему ни было. Черт. Они ведь собирались поговорить о чем-то _важном_. Кили шепчет ему, обдает запахом пива прямо в лицо: « _держись рядом_ », а у самого глаза, как у свихнувшегося. Так что они продолжают бежать дальше, пока Фили не начинает задыхаться. Кирпичная стена царапает ладони, а в ушах бьется пульс, заглушая все вокруг.

Кили рядом, горячий, нервный, беспокойный, и почему-то продолжающий безумно улыбаться, так, как будто они сами гоняют каких-то говнюков, оскорбивших их. Фили бы сейчас остановиться самому и затормозить брата, нет, они оторвались, но если тем парням хочется подраться, то тут уже ничего не поделаешь. Или смотаться сейчас или побегать еще немного. Вдвоем они против той толпы не выдержат бы и минуты, а ведь сначала Фили был готов подраться. _Идиотизм брата заразен_ , каждый раз эта новость ошеломляет. _Каждый чертов раз_.

Выходит так, что они не бегают до ночи (да и матч должен начаться через час), еще два квартала, и фанаты отстают окончательно. Фили затаскивает Кили в автобус, надеясь, что у брата не осталось никаких сил на очередную идиотскую выходку. Мыщцы болят так сильно, как никогда. Побег послужил своеобразной нормой, которую Фили в последнее время стал редко выполнять в зале, куда уже не осталось сил ходить. Зато, судя по тому, как Кили распластался на сидении, у него-то ничего не болит. И он опять улыбается, а Фили и хочет спросить почему, и ему так лениво делать вообще хоть что-то, что до дома Кили они доезжают, находясь в полудреме.

– И какого черта там было?

– Просто немного выпивки, – Кили стягивает с себя куртку. – Немного беготни. – Футболка едва ли не попадает в Фили. – Немного адреналина. – Джинсы остаются на полу. – И вопросов у тебя в голове, _да_?

– Кили? 

– Что?

– Ты в конец _охренел_?

Кили в ответ недовольно морщит нос и оглядывает себя.

– Мне надо в душ, тебе надо в душ? Думаю, да. Так что я схожу первым, а ты…

Все происходит так быстро, но Фили не успевает нормально отреагировать – Кили уже рядом.

– _Подожди своей очереди_.

Дверь ванной оказывается закрытой и Фили остается один. Сердце в груди бьется ровно так же быстро, как и во время их сумасшедших «кошек-мышек».


End file.
